Proud
by SkeletonTree
Summary: Ted Tonks was a proud man. One Shot  "This time, he chose to face his enemy"


_I do not own Harry Potter, all characters belong to J.K Rowling._

This is my first Ted/Andromeda related fic'. I absolutely adore them after reading A Keen Observer and was desperate to write something. So, here you go.

* * *

He was getting too old for this; too old to be running about the British countryside anyway. It must've been nearly dawn as the darkness of the freezing winter night was drawing to a lazy close. The murky blue broke through on the horizon and birds twittered above as his feet crunched through dead leaves.

Ted Tonks was a proud man. He had never asked for anything without giving something in return. He had never taken himself too seriously like 'Dromeda did and he certainly wasn't afraid to hide from Death Eaters if it meant protecting his family.

_"Ted, I mean… Are you sure you want to go alone? I can come with you and-"_

_"No, pet, it'll be safer if I go alone. Besides, 'Dora needs you."_

_"And did you ever think that I might need you?" _

Andromeda needed no one and he knew it as she did. He allowed his mind to drift into memories of school and how the haughty Slytherin would protest until her last breath that she didn't _need_ any help with her Potions essay and certainly not from a Mudblood moron like him. Andromeda was the strongest woman he knew, that's probably why he married her.

He had stopped at the edge of a clearing, surveying the area to make sure it was safe to move forward. He didn't like it so much; these situations made his blood pump and breathing erratic. He tensed with anticipation as his mind buzzed with irrational thoughts; the memories of pain, being stunned and cursed with occasional flashes of Dora's angry pink hair and Andromeda's deep eyes. Sometimes he nearly apparated home after convincing himself that it would be safe, if just for a few minutes. His irrational, child-like disposition would take over for a moment before he calmed down. This trait was something he had passed to his daughter, apparently.

There it was: a crack. The smallest sound, missed anywhere else but here in the middle of the sleeping wood. Someone had apparated about 100 yards to the east. Ted gripped his wand which was cold and forced his palm to ache heavily. His wand had been practically attached to his hand in the last few weeks. The Snatchers were everywhere and one was never too careful. He edged forward slightly, not wanting to make a sound. However, he was overly conscious of his chest, heaving as he tried to slow his breathing. It was so cold that breath was visible in front of him in light puffs. His heart rate was up; which did nothing but make his breathing uneven. He tightened his grip on his wand as rustling of leaves and booted footsteps edged closer. _Please don't be Greyback, please Merlin, don't let it be that brute... _Ted closed his eyes for a brief moment, as he considered his chances at random apparation. It was risky, and they were too close now. He did the only thing he could think of; he flung a disarming spell at the faceless Snatcher in black who was creeping through the shadows of the trees and moved off quickly.

"THERE. GET 'IM!"

Ted ran, faster than he had the other times. Faster than the time Andromeda was being ripped apart by Narcissa in the Great Hall for dishonouring the family. He moved faster than Dora's practise broom that she used to swoop around the living room on as a child. He loved it; Andromeda... put up with it. He was through the trees now, sprinting stupidly into the clearing. He knew that this would leave him open from all sides but he could not turn back; he could hear them gaining on him. Merlin, he was getting old.

_"NO, Ted! You can't take them all on your own!"_

_"I'm not going to let them talk to you OR me like that!"_

_Andromeda's arms calm around his shoulders, drawing close to him. He looked reluctantly into her eyes and felt her fingernails in his hair._

_"I know and that's why you're wonderful. But Ted, please, just leave it this time."_

In the end, he chose to face his enemy. He slowed and turned, his enemy was in fact three nasty pieces of work in black. Each sneering triumphantly as they prowled forward on their muggle-born prey. He, Ted had taken on three Death Eaters before…Of course he had been younger and with Andromeda as they escaped from Lord Voldemort's clutches. That was the only time he had seen compassion from Bellatrix. He stood his ground, like the proud man he was and raised his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The lanky, mug-faced Snatcher was quicker. His wand flipped off to land somewhere in the grass nearby. He was actually shocked that he had been disarmed so quickly. He thought at least to get a few curses in.

Defenceless and quite singled out, Ted backed up with no where to go. The Snatchers watched him with cruel amusement until one, the largest and most formidable, raised his wand to Ted and announced the Unforgivable Curse, _Crucio_. He reeled, head splitting as his entire body because thousands of spasms of pain to make up one ultimately crippling spasm. He withered to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut as white hot pressure seared through his nerves. He had suffered this before; with her. He had never let go of her hand as they endured the worst together, at the hands of Bellatrix and her deranged husband. But this, without Andromeda beside him, he was lax. He was ready to give up. Part of him wanted to just let go; accept defeat and have done with it. It was better than being on the run, never knowing where the next meal was coming from and having only memories of love, instead of love itself.

_She slipped her hand into his delicately as he watched over the sea from the clifftop. The wind was fresh and smelt of the sea and the sun sunk into a pink and orange arrangement of clouds. He squeezed her hand._

_"Are you happy?" He asked, after some time. Andromeda looked up at him, curious of the sudden question, but she smiled and leant into him, head dropping onto his shoulder. _

_"I've never been happier." She said with a soft melodic purr. They had been married two days; the day after would see them back in the world, back to their surrounding problems. _

He had survived the first war, he had seen Voldemort fall through passive eyes. He had not fought as he wanted to, he had respected Andromeda's wishes and he knew too well that Bellatrix would've killed him in seconds if he had gotten involved. They spent their days protecting their fragile relationship with their deep, passionate love. He had fought this time, he had even killed. He had bled and bruised and shivered without shelter. He preferred it this way.

The pain subsided; it did not entirely fade but it drew back as the Snatcher lowered his wand, disgruntled by Ted's lack of vocalised pain. He looked up from his current position on the ground and shifted as much as he could to stand. He was only able to make it to his knees and there he stayed; head held high.

"Ain't you er..." The lanky Snatcher referred to his parchment.

"Tonks, Theodore." He said, with a bite. No point in hiding it now. The Snatchers looked as if they had caught Harry Potter himself.

"Well, Mr. Tonks. You've been a very bad man, haven't you?" Said the Snatcher, rather patronisingly. When Ted didn't reply, his amused smirk turned into a scowl. "Well, we were going to take you to the Ministry for screening but seeing as you've been incredibly difficult-."

"I won't go to the ministry and be screened like some animal for the slaughter. I am Ted Tonks, I am a wizard and I am not afraid of you."

Ted Tonks had always been a proud man who wasn't scared of anyone. Andromeda had once told him that he was a fool for it, but he had laughed it off and kissed her. He could hear her voice now, see her pale, solemn face as he turned and apparated from her life.

The world went quiet and a green light shot from the end of a wand.

"Tonks, Theodore..." Said the lanky Snatcher, ticking his name from the quota. "Right, let's get on then."

_Crack_. They disappeared.

_Here Lies_

_Theodore Henry Tonks_

_Loving Husband & Father_

_Proud & Loyal Wizard_

Ted Tonks was free_._

* * *

_Please feel free to R&R! :] x  
_


End file.
